Secrets
by Elphaba-WWW
Summary: Carissa is a girl with to parents who love her, she couldn't ask for more. But what happens when they're taken away by people who know who they really are? Carissa stumbles upon Glinda while fleeing who her parents couldn't escape and look for them with her once they learn about each other. Rated T for violence. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I know I suck at summaries, but please take a shot at this story it would mean a lot!**

Glinda was on her bed staring absent mindedly at the ceiling when a sudden knock came to the door. She immediately sat up and checked herself in her hand mirror.

"Come in." She said as she put it down. A man in a Gale Force commander uniform stood before her, he was a fair and strong man.

"My Lady Glinda, we've found another intruder ruffian on your land. Would you like me to send the child in?"

Glinda has had several kids on her land lately, each from the same group or 'gang'. She had recently found out that talking to them herself is more effective, so she agreed to have the child brought in. But when she saw her, the person was hardly what she had expected. First of all, she was a girl, and the leader of the gang had clearly stated they were all 'men'. But her appearance vexed her more. Her hair was long and silky black, dirty at the least from a possible few days of wandering.

But other than that she was well… beautiful. Her features were well defined and her skin evenly tanned nicely, and even with her hard and determined expression not to look afraid in the striking green eyes, she looked defiantly into Glinda's eyes.

"Hello, young lady. Would you care to tell me your name?" Glinda inquired nicely as possible.

The girl snapped a reply, "No, I do _not _care to do anything as such."

The guard spoke, "Speak up, _girl_ her Goodness kindly agreed to see you." He practically growled at her. Glinda gave him a sharp glare which surprised him and formally dismissed him from the room. He walked away with a visible scowl.

Glinda gave the girl a faint apologizing smile and said to her, "Sorry, he can be a bit… harsh- if you know what I mean." Glinda winked at the girl and she managed to make a small, but very nice smile appear.

"Fortunately, I do. My mother did manage to teach me a bit of things about the social class of living and gender… equality. But that hardly applied to her, as I'd ever like to think."

Glinda gave her a full hearted smile. "So what's your name? Some call me Glinda 'the Good' but that's hardly necessary Glinda, just Glinda fine." She decided to try again.

The girl shifted awkwardly for a moment as if trying to figure out what to say.

"My name is Carissa. But my mum and dad would never tell me my last name, something about it being _'_to dangerous' but they did say my middle name is Glinda."

Glinda was surprised, what parents wouldn't tell their child their last name, and had she been the name sake she would have been flattered.

"Well, Carissa, why don't we have you cleaned up and we'll make you a place to stay and try to find your parents for you. We'll send a look out for your mother. What's her name?" Glinda began to walk towards the door to show Carissa to the guest room when she replied. "I don't think you'll have to send much of a look out for her, she's probably looking for me. But anyway, her name is Elphaba, if you must Lady Glinda."

And there, the girl sat a spitting image of Elphaba- minus the green. How did she not notice?

**Review please, and tell me who and or what you want to see in this story!**

_**Elphie your WWW**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh My Un-named god! The original post for this story may have been the 5,000****th ****(maybe), yay- but wow, so many to read. **

Chapter 2

_And there, the girl sat a spitting image of Elphaba- minus the green. How did she not notice?_

It right at that moment struck Glinda. That's why her attitude and her exotic beauty had been so familiar… so Elphaba, minus the green… But could it be true? Her friend, _alive_, and has a child?

Glinda was brave and ventured a bit further with this girl.

"Your father's name is Fiyero?" But it was hardly a question, Glinda knew the answer.

Carissa looked stunned for a moment but then opened her mouth to answer, "Yes, yes it is- how did you know?"

Glinda smiled calmly, "I knew your parents in college, now, go get washed up and I'll lay out some clothing for you."

The warm water felt good on Carissa's back, different from what'd she'd experienced over the past few days. She shivered at the memory despite the warmth of the water around her.

_Carissa was lying in her bed, in a hotel at the edge of the Emerald City, reading a book about the history of Animals. She heard a crash from her parent's bed room and quickly scampered out of bed. The masked men were standing before her, but with their backs to her, clutching her mother and her father was slumped down on his knees. "Oh Elphaba, you think even with your husband fixed up and your skin… now normal would help you hide?" The taller man sneered cruelly. The people's mask were silver and were attached to goggles that glowed green like night vision goggles, they were cloaked and armed with clubs and spears. Elphaba saw Carissa there, her eyes widened and screamed to her, "Carissa, run!" Then the men turned to face her. The tallest reaching to grab her, Carissa quickly sprinted out the door once she realized what had happened… down the road and went under a fence, and stayed in shelter of an oak tree in a massive garden. Hiding from the rain and the once who took her parents. Finally she blacked out, fatigue and the scenes from earlier but her to sleep, only to wake up to the man who took her to Glinda. _

Carissa stepped out of the shower wrapped in a blue and white towel, to find a simple black dress lying on the bed, her favorite type. While she was changing she considered telling Glinda the story, but she wasn't sure. Glinda was nice, but she simply wasn't sure about her yet, even though she'd known her parents once. Carissa was 13; she could take care of herself now.

When Carissa went downstairs, she found Glinda and the guard waiting for her, the guard made her very uneasy, besides the fast he always glared at her. But Glinda dismissed him sensing Carissa's shift and smiled at her and motioned to her to come with her.

"How do you feel?" Glinda asked as they walked through the garden,

Carissa thought for a moment, "Better, thank you Lady Glinda, have been very kind." Glinda sat down on a stone bench and patted the spot next to her.

"Good, do you know who the Wicked Witch of the West is?" Glinda asked her carefully.

"Yes," Glinda sighed in relief, but then Carissa continued more then she had wanted her to, more like wanted to hear, "the wicked woman Dorothy killed with a bucket of water, and with whose death we celebrate every year."

Glinda bit her lip. _Okaaaaaay, not what I expected._ "Carissa, you have to understand…" and Glinda told her the story of her mother Elphaba and Fiyero.

**Yay, this chapter is mostly so you know how Carissa got there (: hope you enjoyed.**

**Elphie your WWW**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I promise I'll start at least trying to make the chapters longer. *I'm so sorry it took so long to update.***

"_Carissa, you have to understand…" and Glinda told her the story of her mother Elphaba and Fiyero. _

Carissa remained silent for a minute before looking at Glinda; she didn't know wasn't sure what to say, so the simplest words fell out of her mouth, also at the same time trying to defuse the awkwardness that passed between the two girls.

"But my mother isn't green." She almost regretted it, but she knew her father would be proud at her sense of humor.

But Glinda couldn't help cracking a smile, '_definitely Fiyero's daughter.' _She looked at Carissa, who she knew would be confused, or even think Glinda was delusional, but she didn't mind. Finally, being able to tell someone… _anyone_ was like having someone to understand her.

"She was, well is, a very powerful witch, or as I personally prefer sorcerous she could have done something about her… verdigris." Glinda laughed softly.

"Carissa, can I ask you something?"

"I'll answer if I want."

"Why are you here?"

"I don't know if I want to answer that." Carissa snapped close a book she had had opened on her lap while listening to Glinda and stood up.

"Carissa, you know you can trust me-" But Carissa interrupted her.

"_Lady_ Glinda," Carissa was sure to emphasize the honorary, making sure not to give her the idea they were more than acquaintances, "I think I'll go back to my room to freshen up. I'll meet you down stairs for lunch?"

Glinda nodded disappointedly, she would have to ask later.

Carissa ripped through her hair with her hair brush. _'Glinda has no right to ask me why I'm here; I'll volunteer the information when I feel necessary.' _But a voice in her head nagged her;

'_But she took you in when you had nowhere to go. Besides, she could help look for your parents.'_

'_Shut up.' _Carissa thought, and luckily didn't hear the voice again.

Carissa rushed down stairs, to find Glinda waiting for her at the table, she felt slightly guilty to see her there.

"I'm sorry." They said at the same time, surprising each other.

"No," Carissa replied first, "you shouldn't have to be. It was me, I was stubborn and guarded, and I should _know _I can trust you. I'll tell you what happened."

The guard from before, whose name Carissa had found was Ladomae, closed the doors so they could talk privately. As Carissa told Glinda the story of what happened to her parents Glinda started to cry.

Ladomae scowled and gruffly said, "Lady Glinda, I can have this girl removed if she's disturbing you."

"No, this is alright, Ladomae. But please leave us to talk for a moment." She said, collecting herself.

He nodded reluctantly and shut the door behind him with a click. As soon as he left Carissa said to Glinda; "I don't like him."

Glinda smiled, "I can't say I fancy him much either, but there's not much I can do. He was the Captain of the guard once Fiyero, your father, went AWOL. I can't just fire him for nothing. He does his job and that's all that matters."

"Yea, I guess… but is there anything you can do about my parents?" She asked pleadingly, not minding the fear that crept into her voice.

Glinda set down the glass of water she'd been drinking from. "We can try."

Forcefully knelt down in the dark room, a single spot light shone on her. She let a soft moan escape her. She felt another lash of the whip; it joined the other scars that had formed on her back.

"You Witch! You live in the shadows and you will die here, _alone, _but first," Elphaba's keeper sneered, "you will suffer like no one has ever been tortured."

Elphaba didn't reply, the fight that was in her was slowly dying, _and she _was slowing dying. The pain threatened to take over, but she kept holding on. She told herself, '_Fiyero might be alive, and I hope Carissa got away, I know she did.' _New hope flared in her when she thought about them.

"I don't know who you are, but you've chosen the wrong girl to deal with." She growled.

The man simply looked at her, blood shining on his whip. He walked away, fading into the shadows but he struck the ground with the whip one last time, leaving blood splattered across Elphaba's cheek.

**Ladomae's name comes from Ladomar and Lae, they mean 'trapper' and 'dark' *hint hint*. Any questions, comments; just review! :**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Um, still haven't really figured out how to do the paragraph break thingy, sorry. So I'm just gonna use this little thing I made for it:*Oz*: **

_The man simply looked at her, blood shining on his whip. He walked away, fading into the shadows but he struck the ground with the whip one last time, leaving blood splattered across Elphaba's cheek. _

Elphaba wiped off the blood on her cheek with the dignity she had left and sat up. She sent a thought, the scene of what just happened, hoping her magic would carry it to her targets.

:*Oz*:

Carissa gasped awake, shuddering in her bed. _'That dream… was too vivid…' _She felt her forehead, only to wipe of beads of sweat which trailed than of her wrists. She got dressed and washed up; it was only 4:38 in the morning. She cursed to herself but proceeded downstairs.

"Lady Glinda, what are you doing up so early?" She was surprised at the sight of the blond woman in a simple silk gown. Hardly simple for her taste, though.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I had a… nightmare."

"That'd make two of us."

Carissa raised a brow and took her chance, "Was it about Elphaba, was she being tortured?"

Glinda nodded solemnly, than burst out in tears. "Oh, Elphie how can you do this!" Carissa caught her in surprise and tried to do what she assumed Elphaba would have done. She soothed her and led her hair away from her face.

Glinda looked up and stood looking at Carissa carefully. She took in all the things about her, her ebony hair, her skin with the light hue of what Glinda now confirmed green. Even in the days she had been here she had matured significantly.

"You remind me a lot of Elphaba." She finally said.

"I'm hoping that's good." She smirked thoughtfully. "But about the dream…"

And so they talked over breakfast seriously and compared what they had seen, virtually the same and they concluded they must've been from Elphaba herself, she was clever that way. She must have known it would one of the only ways that she'd be able to contact them without getting caught.

"Now we just have to find her." Sighed Glinda as she put down her fork.

:*Oz*:

"Can't you see- no one is coming for you?" The Keeper growled, "No one _cares_." He struck her again. The man paced back and forth. He didn't bother to wear his mask, it didn't matter anyway. Blood which welled from a cut in her scalp slurred Elphaba's vision.

"Then why do you care so much?" She hissed through clenched teeth, out of pain and anger. Her breathing was in short strangling rasps.

"It's your fault she's dead." He murmured. "She was killed in one of your Animal campaigns, she was too young. She didn't deserve to die. She was such a sweet little girl…" The man trailed off.

Elphaba remembered that day, the grief, pain, and regret. Sure, she had freed a lot of Animals but in the process an innocent girl was killed. She couldn't be more than 9 or 10. She remembered a boy who must've been about 17 or 18, screaming at her, holding the girls limp form in his arms. She'd tried to forget but you never forget things like that, the look on his face scared her the most, and today she saw it again.

She finally managed to choke out something, "I'm sorry."

Across the man's face, who if she remembered was Ladomae from what the little girl screamed right before she was killed, was contorted in pain, than sympathy, but morphed back to rage.

"You know nothing! You feel nothing." He kicked her in the stomach, leaving her curled on the ground. She gasped even harder for a valuable breath. But she understood now, maybe she deserved this. After all, she didn't even know the girls name.

**I hope what I've been writing so far is worth your time. If not, comment and I'll try to make it better. Personally this chapter is my favorite so far, knowing both sides of the story is always important. *The story of Wicked*. Please review!**

**Elphie your WWW**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just to clear up questions from before Ladomae was the little girl's brother; he's about… 33-34 now and Elphaba de-greenified herself and made Fiyero human again with a spell, this is Fiyero's spell that turned him back:**

_**Reportat quod nostra fuit.**_

**It means 'bring back what once was mine' in Latin. So, I hope this helped and if there are any more questions don't be afraid to ask!**

**And yes… finally, we will be seeing Fiyero.**

**Chapter 5**

Fiyero was running, he didn't know if there was anyone following him but he had to get out as fast as possible to find Elphaba and Carissa. He stumbled occasionally. He fell. But when he was getting up to keep going two familiar voices tempted him to look up.

:*Oz*:

Carissa was sitting on the balcony of Glinda's room talking to her when she felt someone staring at her from bellow; she couldn't help but looked down to see who it was. Her eyes widened when she saw the man, his shoulder was clotted with blood and his hair was matted, but the blue eyes and grin he wore when he saw her was unmistakable.

Glinda saw her staring off and followed her gaze. She instantly ran from her seat taking Carissa by the arm. They left Fiyero confused for a moment, maybe they didn't recognize him, and not to mention he's supposed to be dead. He kept looking up but was quickly tackled to the ground again when a very happy Glinda took him in a hug. Carissa stood there patiently waiting with a smile on her face.

Glinda finally drew herself away from him. "You're alive!" She looked at his battered shoulder and messy hair. "Come inside you're so _dirty!"_

:*Oz*:

Fiyero meandered down the stairs to meet Glinda and Carissa. He was already feeling better and was grateful for what Glinda had done for him and his daughter. Though Elphaba's whereabouts were still unknown he told himself for the better that he'd find her.

Glinda was happy to see him; his left arm was in a sling once they had confirmed his elbow was broken but already mending. A lot of the Gale Forcers were surprised to see him, they surely thought he was a traitor and treated him poorly.

The three of them were talking about Elphaba when Ladomae came up. Fiyero turned to him and his smile faltered and turned to an expression of horror. "Get away from me!" Fiyero shrieked.  
At that moment all hell broke loose. Several people in cloaks and masks that could have no way to be there before leapt down from the rimming of the ceiling **(Spoiler: Wicked Book- Ex: Fiyero's death scene almost same clothing but with my version of the masks) **they wielded lances in their arms and Ladomae carried an Oz musket. Fiyero was left in the middle of the room, two guards holding Carissa as she struggled.

Two were blocking Glinda off from us. Damn, Déjà vu much.

"Well isn't this familiar. Yes_ Fiyero, _I was there when you made you made our ambush in the cornfield fail." Ladomae sneered. Yes, it was very familiar. But this time Fiyero was unarmed, had a broken arm and Carissa was in Elphaba's place. How appropriate.

**MWHAHAHA, cliffy. Yes, I'm that mean. Sorry it's a short chapter but I needed to link Fiyero and Ladomae somehow. Ideas welcome, blah bleh bluh… **

**Elphie your relatively cruel WWW **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am a horrible, horrible person. I have no excuse for this delay- sorry. Thank you Guest, for pointing out I never mentioned the disguising spell either, probably should've done that *Face palm*;  
Facere Atum Transfigurato **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, it owns me.**

Elphaba eyed the dark room slowly, it was to quiet, there was no continues sound of boots patrolling down the hallway. '_Maybe they went to search for Fiyero.' _She thought, earlier in the day she had heard one of her guards talking to one of his friends about it. She slid the shackles off easily as shrugged off the stiffness in her shoulders. They'd been loose the whole time, what was the point in telling the idiots?

She opened the door silently and rammed it into a guard who passed out on contact; she winced at the shattering sound that came from his chest. He was wearing a Gale Force uniform; she should've known it was them; it seemed their sole purpose was to make her life miserable. Slowly dragging him into the room she locked the door behind her. She closed her eyes and stuck out her arm, saying a simple spell to summon her broom, comforted once she felt its smooth wood against her palm. She glanced at the broom, then her hand clutching it, only then she realized how much she enjoyed being her green, unique self and that she could never hide who she was, and she changed herself back before flying off into the night as a green streak against the star painted sky.

.:OZ:.

Fiyero cradled his injured arm close to his body, taking on his surroundings, every detail of it he carved it into his half photogenic mind. Six guards, including Ladomae, one was blocking the main exit and more were surely lurking around the house. Each had lances and knives strapped to their belts and Ladomae carried a carved Quoxwood musket.

"Long time no see, let's talk this out." Fiyero offered wry smile, stalling. Meanwhile he racked his brains for a plan, even if it only saved Glinda and Carissa.

"Don't stall." Ladomae growled, seeing strait through Fiyero's façade.

He lifted the gun casually, aiming it at Fiyero's heart just as he was flung back by an unknown force into the man guarding the door, rendering them both unconscious. Glinda took her chance and stepped into her captors' feet as hard as she could with her 3 inch heels, making a very effective result for they released her and immediately clung to their feet in pain. Carissa followed suit, taking the knife from the closest guard and hit the butt of it into his temple causing him to crumple and make the other guard run for his short, sorry life.

But Fiyero was focused on other things, the 'unknown' force that'd caused Ladomae to get flung back. He turned around, and knew what, no, _who _would be waiting for him. There she stood, like a green angel fallen from the Unnamed god himself. She ran to him broom clattering to the ground they hug for a second before Glinda pulled her away and said,

"You've had her for the past 14 years, she's mine!" She insisted as she pulled her friend in for a hug. Elphaba laughed and smiled, making way for Carissa and kissing her on the forehead.

"Oh, My Sweet, I missed you." She whispered. Carissa returned the affection before Elphaba turned back to Fiyero.

"I see you finally took my advice and realized you're perfect just the way you are." He grinned at her, green skin and all, daring her to say something witty in response. So she gave him what he wanted,

"I know I'm perfect." She said with a shrug. Glinda laughed lightly and said,

"Elphie, you haven't changed a bit for a dead person."

"Oh."

"Yea, 'Oh'".

**-FINIS-**

**I hope the ending wasn't too sudden, but I couldn't see this going anywhere I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Elphie your WWW**


End file.
